A vehicle side visor is conventionally formed into a window-roof shape which covers a front part and an upper part of a window glass covered with a window frame of a vehicle door, and an upper edge of this side visor is attached on the window frame. In a vehicle having such a side visor provided thereto, when the window glass is slightly rolled down during traveling, air flowing in the vicinity of the side visor forms a negative pressure, and air in a car is outwardly discharged from an opened gap, thereby ventilating the inside of the car. This side visor prevents rain drops from entering the car even if the side window glass is slightly rolled down for ventilation in the car even in the rain.
However, since an opening direction of the gap at the upper part of the door formed by slightly rolling down the side window glass is parallel to a flow of air outside the car, not only discharge of air by a negative pressure cannot be efficiently carried out from the upper part, but also air in the car discharged from a door front part flows upward through an outer part of the side window glass to again enter the car from the gap at the upper part in some cases. Further, in a state where the side window glass has been rolled up, a swirling current is generated between a rear end of the side visor and the side window glass, thereby increasing wind noise.
In order to eliminate these problems, as shown in FIG. 25, there has been proposed a side visor 2 having a configuration in which a protrusion piece 2a parallel to an upper edge of a side window glass 3 is provided at a part which covers a parallel upper part 4b of a window frame 4 of the side visor 2 from the outside of a vehicle and an elastic sealing material 2b is provided at an end of the protrusion piece 2a to come into contact with the side window glass 3 (see, e.g., Patent Reference 1). In such a side visor 2, even if air sucked from the inside of the car through a gap generated between a front part of the vehicle and the window glass 3 flows upward through an outer side of the window glass 3, the end of the protrusion piece 2a comes into contact with the side window glass 3 through the sealing material 2b to close the gap generated between the upper part 4b of the window frame 4 and the window glass 3, and hence an air current transmitted through the outer part of the window glass 3 can be prevented from again entering the car through this gap.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-312255 (claims)